


Witches and Warlocks

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry wants to train under a powerful warlock so maybe one day he could become a warlock instead of a witch.-day 24: witches and warlocks
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Witches and Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).



Every practicing witch knew about the warlocks. They all ended up having goals of being like them. Peter Parker was on his way to becoming one of them. Everyone knew that. He may have got teased for it but he was one of the most powerful witches. Harley Keener was another one. He was a mentee of the great Tony Stark. The man who had to take on two mentees to make it to warlock levels of power. Harry Osborn didn’t know if he could become a warlock. He didn’t mind being a witch as long as he could get back at Norman Osborn for running his life. So when Tony Stark announced taking on another mentee, Harley and Peter suggested that he apply and said they would put in a good word with Tony. Harry did as they said figuring he could spend some time with his boyfriends if he won the internship under Tony Stark. He waited for his name to be announced but he heard nothing. Harry started to expect nothing until he got a call from Pepper Potts announcing him as one of the three finalists who would have to do an interview. Harry prepared for the interview. He practiced spells and memorized potions just so he could get in. Harley and Peter helped a bit but Harry wanted to do this on his own. When he came into the room where the three warlocks sat he didn’t expect Bruce Banner to also be in the room as well as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. He figured some witches would be judging the candidates. 

“My name is Harry Osborn,” Harry said when he addressed them. Tony asked him to do a certain spell and he did as he was asked hoping that Tony would be pleased. The man’s facial expression didn’t change. No matter what spell or potion that any of them asked of him. Harry started to get nervous and he knew that his hopes were being crushed by the man he hoped to work under. 

“I think we have seen enough,” Tony said. Harry looked down feeling upset. 

“Thank you for coming Mr. Osborn,” Pepper said as Harry nodded before he left. He didn’t know what to tell his boys when he got home.

“So how did it go?” Peter asked.

“I don’t think Tony is going to choose me,” Harry said.

“I’m sure you are over-thinking this Harry,” Harley said.

“No, he seemed upset and displeased the entire time I was there,” Harry said. Harley and Peter seemed concerned. They had only told Tony good things about Harry Osborn. 

“Maybe he was just upset that he had to be there,” Peter said. Harry didn’t think so unless he was upset that he had to be in the same room as an Osborn. Harry knew that Tony didn’t like Norman. Which wasn’t surprising. Who would like Norman Osborn? The man was a cruel person who cared about no one but himself.

“How about we watch a movie?” Harley suggested.

“Yeah,” Peter said smiling at Harry. Harry nodded as the two boys pulled him onto the couch so they could watch some movie. Harry stayed cuddled up in their arms feeling safe as Star Wars played and Harley and Harry bickered over parts of the movie. 

~

It was two weeks before he got the letter that he was not expecting at all. He hadn’t expected to get into the program. He had got an email from Pepper Potts with all the information he needed. He yelled in excitement which led to Harley and Peter running in worried only to see the boy happy. 

“Tony Stark chose me for the mentorship,” Harry said. The other two smiled as they pulled Harry into a hug and told him how they knew he could do it and how they were proud of him. Harry felt loved at that moment as they held onto him tight and told him those things. He loved being cared about by the boys he loved. He was glad to be able to also work with them in the workshops.

~

Harry meets with Pepper Potts on the first day who gave him a tour of SI and explained some things so Harry would know more about the place where he would be working.

“So why was I chosen?” Harry asked.

“In truth, you had the best resume and you stood out at the interview. Tony found you interesting for someone who was nervous about the interview, you were very excited to show off what you knew to both Tony and Bruce. Bruce tried to convince Tony that you should be his intern,” Pepper said as she smiled as a grump man came over to them.

“Is this Tony’s newest intern?” the man asked.

“This is Harry, Harry this is Happy Hogan. He is in charge of security here so you may see him around a lot,” Pepper said. Happy handed him a badge and told him to keep it on. Harry nodded as he watched Happy go yell at some young scientist who was missing a badge. Once they were done with the tour, Pepper brought Harry down to the workshop where Tony, Peter, and Harley we're working on something. Pepper smiled as she watched the boys work. Peter was so excited and hyper whereas Harley was going through the process slower and rethink everything he did.

“Tony,” Pepper said. Tony turned and smiled at Pepper. He looked at Harry as if he was sizing him up.

“Be nice Mr. Stark,” Peter said. 

“Yeah,” Harley said. 

“Welcome to my workshop,” Tony said. Harry nodded as he looked around. 

“I trust I can leave him with you,” Pepper said.

“Of course you can, he can come to help us with this project,” Tony said. Harry moved over to see what they were working on as Harley pulled him over and explained everything to Harry. Harry nodded feeling the tension fade as Peter and Harley joked with him. After a while, Tony joined in and he was more at ease as the man explained stuff that made sense to him. Harry didn’t know how he got so lucky to work on this internship. It was like a dream come true especially having Peter and Harley there. 


End file.
